Star Wars/U
Ubrikkian Industries Ubrikkian Industries is a manufacturing company and a subsidiary of Kuat Drive Yards. It owns several subsidiaries itself including, Ubrikkian Private Shipwrights, Ubrikkian Repulsorlift Manufacturing, Ubrikkian Steamworks and Ubrikkian Transports. It specializing in small to mid-size vehicles that use repulsorlift technology such as landspeeders, ATVs, troop transports, desert skiffs and sail barges. One of the more notable examples of Ubrikkian Industries' product line is the Khetanna, which is a modified luxury sail barge formerly owned by the villainous gangster Jabba the Hutt until it's destruction at the Pit of Carkoon in 3 ABY. Ubrikkian Industries also designed the Bantha-II cargo skiff, which was an open-deck 9.2 meter repulsorcraft transport capable of a maximum speed of 250 kilometers per hour. Two of these were likewise present at the Skirmish at Carkoon and were escorts to the Khetanna. Ugloste Ugloste was a member of the Ugnaught race and was the head of the maintenance crew that worked at the Tibanna gas facilities in Cloud City on the planet Bespin during the Galactic Civil War. Ugnaughts Unkar Plutt Unkar Plutt was an alien member of the Crolute race. He lived and worked on the planet Jakku some thirty years after the Battle of Yavin. He was the junkboss of Niima Outpost and had a long-standing relationship with a young female scavenger named Rey. At some point during his stay on Jakku, Unkar came into possession of an old Corellian YT-1300 Transport. This particular vessel, the Millennium Falcon, was once the prized ship of Galactic hero Han Solo, which had been stolen from him and sold to Unkar. Some thirty years after the Battle of Yavin, Unkar was working his stand at Niima Outpost when Rey brought him some equipment that she had salvaged from the wreckage of a downed Imperial Star Destroyer. Unkar only offered her a portion of a ration, which is much less than what Rey felt that she had deserved. When she returned to him later, he took note of a BB-series astromech droid in her company. Ignoring her traditional wares, he offered her the handsome total of sixty-four portions for the droid. Rey considered it for a moment, but ultimately told him that the droid was not for sale. Only a short while later, Rey, the BB-8 droid and a defecting First Order Stormtrooper named Finn had to make a hasty retreat from Jakku. They stole the Millennium Falcon from outside Unkar's station and rocketed off. Unkar was quite upset to see that someone had stolen "his" ship. Unkar's thugs Unkar's thugs were an informal coalition of henchmen based out of Niima Outpost on the planet Jakku. These dim-witted agents were employed by Unkar Plutt to ambush random scavengers conducting unauthorized bartering practices, which challenged the authority of the Blobfish. Despite being a small outpost, where everybody knew everyone, Unkar's goons maintained a practice of concealing their faces for secrecy, though most of the regulars could easily recognize them through their voice or body language. Three of these brutes attempted to take advantage of a young scavenger woman named Rey with the intent of purloining a valuable BB-series astromech droid that had come into her possession. Rey was young and slight of build, but she was more than capable of defending herself, and beat her attackers back with a fighting staff. URoRRuR'R'R URoRRuR'R'R was the clan leader of a group of Tusken Raiders who traveled throughout the Jundland Wastes on the planet Tatooine. In 0 BBY, URoRRuR'R'R and his fellow Raiders were traveling by Bantha when they came upon a young farm boy named Luke Skywalker and his droid companions C-3PO and R2-D2. Luke most Tuskens, URoRRuR'R'R was known to attack humans without provocation and did so against Skywalker, beating him repeatedly with his Gaderffii stick until Luke was unconscious. Once Luke was out of the way, and his clan mates began rooting through Luke's landspeeder, scavenging for any materials that they deemed valuable. Retired Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi witnessed the attack and frightened the Sandpeople away by mimicking the cry of a fearsome Krayt dragon. Uscru Entertainment District Utapau